


The Winter Long

by Figment81



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: A ficlet of Nicole's thought on time spent with Waverly
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Winter Long

Since they had become more than friends, Nicole had wanted to be in constant contact with Waverly whenever possible. She was secretly afraid that if she was away from her for too long that it would all turn out to be a dream and Waverly would be missing from her life again. It wasn't something she expressed and allowed Waverly to continue to live her own life.

Nicole loved it when they were able to spend the evening curled up alone together in front of the fire. Very few words were necessary, their bodies comfort with each other said everything that needed to be said. The soft crackling of the fire the only break in the silence.

On nights when they were exhausted from the day they would fall asleep in each other’s arms, taking comfort from the mere presence of the other. When they had the energy the gentle caresses reflecting the firelight turned into more, fueled with their passion and a celebration of their union.

At times Nicole wished for a more peaceful life where she could spend days on end absorbed in her love from Waverly but any day which started still enclosed in their lover’s embrace and ended the same way was sure to be a better day than one which started or ended alone. She hoped one day soon they would be free to live however they chose.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the Strawbs song The Winter Long which is part of a longer song called Autumn. 
> 
> I was listening to it yesterday and it struck me how beautiful the intention behind the lyrics are, when I heard it again today I had to write something inspired by it. I think it fits this pair very well.
> 
> "Still waters flow  
> Sea breezes blow  
> Wildflowers grow  
> Abundant at your feet
> 
> Soft falling snow  
> Warm candle glow  
> Flushed faces show  
> The pleasures when we meet
> 
> Hold on to me  
> I'll hold on to you  
> The winter long  
> I will always be with you
> 
> Hold on to me  
> I'll hold on to you  
> I will be the one  
> Who will always see you through"


End file.
